Sosuke Aizen's Garden of Friendship and Love
by yaoifangirl21069
Summary: Sosuke decides to enlist his espada in his crusade to have a nice garden! It doesn't go as well as he planned.


First fanfic, yay! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, but this is fanfiction.

Sosuke Aizen's Garden Of Friendship and Love!

Aizen watched as his "children" shuffled into the meeting hall. Everyone glared at him since he called during the midst of the night. This meeting was for something of great importance, so he really didn't care if Szayel needed his beauty sleep.

Aizen gazed around the room when everyone had seated themselves."I know this is a bit early for everyone but my ideas are** so** fiendishly wonderful, I have to tell people right away or I'll forget!" Aizen said. It was so quiet, you could've heard a zanpakuto drop. Noticing the thick tension in the air, Aizen carried on. "Um, well we are going to plant a garden that symbolizes everyone's friendship and love for one and other!". "A, what?" Yammy exclaimed. But no one listened when he said it since I'm not particularly fond of him."A. WHAT?" Grimmjow exclaimed with the loud, brashness of an elephant." A garden." Aizen stated. Plain and simple like spoons or bras.

Around 9'o clock Aizen sent Gin and Tousen to wake everyone up. Tousen got lost and ended up sharing spiteful words with a rude coathanger. Gin got everyone up, while he handed out gardening costumes consisting of hats that provided nice shade, cool tees with the caption ~ Sosuke Aizen's Garden Of Friendship and Love!~, cuffed capris fit specifically for each individual espada and arrancar, and lastly black chucks'.

"Okay everyone, listen up! We are going to have lots of fun planting and bonding!"Nnoitra scoffed after Aizen finished his sentence, which earned him half of a glare."First grab those baby shovels piled in a haphazard manner!"Aizen said. His espada grumbled but they complied with Aizen's order.

Once they half-heartedly got the shovels Aizen paired everybody up and gave them plants. Starrk and Harribel got a lovely Lilly of the Valley. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were given two Foxgloves. Grimmjow and Zommari had been seated with the task of planting the honeysuckles. Szayel and Aaroniero had gotten a rose bush. Barragan was sitting in the shade with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin because he said he was too old to be 'digging around in the dirt'. Aizen had not told Yammy in fear, that he would crush the feeble, helpless plants with his large meaty palms.

Once that was done, Tousen handed out candy cane zinnia packets to the first two groups. Then, he gave the other two groups giant zinnias. Zommari tried smoking his seeds in a 'giant zinnia doobie'. He said they made the green rabbits go away, but he said that the plants were also smoking with him. No one believed him, of course, until Harribel pointed out that the plants were actually smoking! They had caught fire when Zommari had lit his doobie too close to the Lilly of the Valley.

The fire was spreading quickly due to the fact that they were very close together. Aizen fainted when he saw the small tendrils of smoke waft into the sky. Ulquiorra sneaked away and left everyone to deal with it themselves. It was hot and he was cranky, but he would never tell anyone that. Nnoitra and Grimmjow started cracking up and they had tears streaming from their eyes. They apparently thought that dying plants were funny. Harribel was forced to go and get a fire extinguisher from the kitchen, she put the fire out and went inside.

Aizen was only slightly depressed that his plan didn't work, but other than that, he was fine with it. Szayel had engineered some arrancar to plant and garden for free. They were wonderful gardeners and soon Aizen had the lush, green, vibrant garden that you would find in magazines. The rest as they say, is history!

YAY! A wonderfully cruddy story that might possibly bring joy to the hearts of the young and the old! So review and suddenly joy and warmth will wash over because you made a young girl's day. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
